


【曹氏父子中心】明月无言

by CalliopeTang



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeTang/pseuds/CalliopeTang
Relationships: Cao Pi | Cao Zihuan & Cao Zhi | Cao Zijian, 曹丕&曹植, 曹操 & 曹丕, 曹操/郭嘉, 曹昂&曹丕
Kudos: 1





	【曹氏父子中心】明月无言

曹丕伫立在曹操的军帐外，踯躅不前。

彼时是九月的夜晚，明月高悬，秋风四起。边地的风自是与中原的不同，冷风裹挟着沙尘，浑浊不清，吹得人脸颊生疼。

曹丕伸手拉紧了身上的斗篷，脚下却没有移动半步。平常无事之时，即便在军中，每日晨昏定省也是少不了的，但近来军务繁多，父亲每晚都要在帐中，与军师们商谈到深夜，自然暂免了他的定省之礼。这次突然召他过来，也不知道是为了什么。

他心里惴惴，一面忧虑父亲若问他军政之事，自己该如何作答，一面又恐惧自己无意中做错了什么，惹来一顿责骂。他不得不承认，自己是有点畏惧父亲的。

很小的时候，父亲在他心中还不是如此凛然可畏。他记得他七八岁时的某一天，父亲带他去野外打猎，手把手教他射箭，拉着他的手张满弓，把箭对准对面草丛里的一只白兔，又放开手让他自己射击。曹丕见那只白兔楚楚可怜，心中不忍，手一抖，箭射偏了，白兔仓皇而逃。彼时一阵风刮得草丛沙沙作响，曹操一面笑着说“起风了，来日再试”，一面脱下身上斗篷给他披上，带他回家。

然而随着时间流逝，父子间的亲密亦如流水东逝，被礼节性的问候和尊长式的训诫所取代。他逐渐从当初的执箭者变得如同弓箭下的白兔，东走西顾，不知所终，而父亲的形象也逐渐变成了帷幕后的一道威严身影，纵然相隔咫尺，也渺远得像是不可触碰。

他们的关系，是何时变化的呢？对此，曹丕心里一直徘徊着一道影子。那影子从前模糊难辨，直到前些天他见到阎柔、亲见父亲待其如子后，才逐渐明晰起来…………他的思路被前来请他入帐的军士打断。他再次整理衣帽，走入帐内。

帐内烛火通明。曹操一身便装坐在案前，低着头烧着一封书简。曹丕上前躬身行礼。他也不看他，只淡淡地说：“子桓来了啊？坐吧。”

曹丕在他身边坐下，看着火焰一点点吞噬着火盆里的竹简。火光中，他父亲斑白的鬓角格外显眼。他心里不由一酸，想着，他到底是老了，原来这样的人也会老。

最后一点火星也熄灭了，曹操抬起头，打量起曹丕来。那双不怒自威的眼睛在自己长子身上逡巡，似在探寻什么。

曹丕被他看得心里发毛，不住地回想自己的错处。没想到曹操看了他一会儿，问道：“子桓，你今年也有二十了吧？”

“是，孩儿年初刚满二十周岁。”曹丕不明就里，只得如实作答。

曹操点点头，又问：“你家里那个小子呢？叫阿叡是吧？我记得上次见他，他还刚会爬。”

“叡儿前几日过了两岁生辰。”听父亲提起他喜爱的长孙，曹丕顿觉轻松。这是父子间最为稳妥的话题。不过说真的，他对自己已为人父的事实，多少有几分抗拒，好像一旦坦然接受了，就意味着走向了衰老。“前几天拙荆来信，说是他已经学会讲话了。”

“哦？都会讲话了么？真好。”做祖父的听闻，喜上眉梢，眼角溢出了细纹，不一会又抚着胡须感慨：“时间过得也真快，你的孩子也这般大了。想我初为人父那年，也不过跟你如今一般年纪。那时候……”说到此处，话语戛然而止，难以为续。一旁立在铜盘里的蜡烛，“啪”地滴下一滴蜡油，有种潸然泪下的意味。

“不说这个。”曹操摆摆手，继续道。“我听说你新作了首诗，让乐师谱成了曲，营中近来都在传唱。我上次偶然听到几句，却没听清，你给为父吟一遍可好？”

“拙作难登大雅之堂，”曹丕连忙答道。“只怕让父亲笑话。”他识字不久，就学着父亲写诗，直到几年前，才终于写下完整的一首。那时他的诗作还很稚嫩。他兴冲冲地拿给父亲看，却被挑剔这个典故用得不对，那个语句写得不通，从此他依然写作，却再也不向父亲请教，父亲也从不过问。怎么今日，父亲竟突然问起他的诗作？召他入帐，总不会是为了此事吧？

“无妨。”曹操笑道。“你只管念，为父绝不笑你。”

见父亲坚持，曹丕心里莫名燃起一丝火苗，吟诵起早已融入骨血的诗句：“丹霞蔽日，采虹垂天。谷水潺潺，木落翩翩。孤禽失群，悲鸣云间。月盈则冲，华不再繁。古来有之，嗟我何言。”

曹丕清越的声音回荡在大帐里。曹操边听边望着盆中的灰烬。“月盈则冲，华不再繁……”诗念完，他自言自语似的重复起这一句，然后评价道：“好，文辞优美，只是语调……过于悲切。”

“你有心事？”他对上儿子不安的双眼，沉声问道。

曹丕眼神躲闪，迟疑着不肯开口。

“怎么？不肯说？”曹操讪然一笑。“别是又看上了哪家妇人？上次我为你求取袁家那媳妇，被孔文举他们骂了好久，可不能再有下次了。”

“不是的，父亲……”曹丕窘得面欲滴血，心里好容易燃起的火苗又熄灭了。他斟酌着语句，继续道：“承蒙父亲厚爱，孩儿万事顺遂，别无所求，若有所虑，只是……而今天下未定，父亲操劳国事，夙兴夜寐，难免令人忧虑。”

“担心为父么？”对面人捻须轻笑。“你这是觉得为父老了？不复当年？”

“孩儿并非此意……”他连忙道。

“说笑而已。你的心意我懂。”曹操摆摆手，打断他。“不说这个，我有正事与你说。”说着清了清嗓子，郑重道：“大军淹留已久，也该启程了。后日我便要率领轻兵前往辽西，留下辎重和部分兵马。届时你便留在此地，等我消息。”

“留下辎重？”曹丕诧异不已，瞬间把刚才的尴尬抛诸脑后。

“兵贵神速。辎重过多，不利行军。”说着他又交待了有哪些将领、军师会留在此地，曹丕该如何与他们相处，以及如何应对突发情况等等。曹丕恭敬地听着，不时点头附和，心里却隐隐不安起来。

他自小随父亲南征北战，军中事宜早已熟稔于心，也习惯了留在营中等候大军返回，本不该多虑，可是这次北伐甫一开始便诸事不顺：父亲出征前遭到了诸将的反对，后来终于力排众议，率军北上，却又遭遇大水阻拦，只得在此暂作休整，一休就休了两个多月，像是冥冥中有什么力量在阻挠他们前行……

“子桓，你有何顾虑？”做父亲的留意到他的不安，问道。

“此次出征，父亲势在必得。”曹丕低下头，郑重道。“只是北地苦寒，只怕一路上多有险阻，还望父亲多多保重。”

曹操听闻此言，静默地看了儿子半晌，说了句“放心吧。”，又似乎还有话，但最终还没说出口，就被忽然吹进帐内的寒风打断了。

曹丕回头向门口望去，只见一道消瘦的身影立在那里，正用手锨着门帘。


End file.
